Bleeding Trapdoor (House of Wolves)
by XxNowIJustSitInSilencexX
Summary: "It doesn't matter how hard you scrub, you're still dirty." "You're worthless". Uzumaki Naruto - fourteen, bullied, depressed. Uchiha Sasuke - moved in down the street, hates most things, and cares for no one. What happens when Naruto is found in the lake in front of Uchiha Manor by the brunette enigma? SasuNaru, SasoDei, mentions of ItaDei, KyuuShuka? NejiGaa KibaHina


**Heyy! NEW STORY! WELCOME TO House of Wolves!**

**This contains Yaoi (SasuNaru, KakaItu, mentioned ItaDei, KyuuShuka or KyuuOC)**

**Mentions of abuse, rape, suicide, cutting and others.**

**Sorry for errors!**

* * *

A blonde teen opened his blue eyes, only to meet the white ceiling of his room. His unruly blonde hair stood up in spikes on his head. He blinked his cerulean eyes slowly as he turned his head to the clock.

2:16

'Again, huh?'

Yes, he'd woken up again. He looked over his room before his eyes landed on the door, where he saw a young boy - not even twelve years old - looked at him. The little boy had a head full of black hair that reached his mid-back and onyx irises to match. He tilted his head and his eyes widened as a noose came around his neck. There he hung from the doorway of Naruto's room.

Naruto shot up from his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead, his breathing heavy. He looked over to the clock.

4:26

'At least its later than usual,' he thought.

His so may growled angrily from the lack of food. He dismissed the noise and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Naruto removed his long-sleeved sleeping shirt and his pants, only to reveal hundreds of scars on his arms, chest, and thighs.

The blonde smiled, "I'm a tiger," he giggled softly.

_**"You're worthless."**_

Naruto's giggling ended there, when he ears the voice of his tenant.

"Please, Mizuki," he pleaded, "stop."

The voice laughed darkly,_** "Stop what? Telling the truth?"**_ Mizuki laughed.

The blonde turned on the water to a boiling hot temperature. He stepped into the shower, his face unreadable. Naruto scrubbed harshly at his own skin that seemed to have turned a cherry red from the irritation of the hot water. He didn't mind the water, he wanted to feel normal. He wanted to feel clean.

_**"It doesn't matter how hot the water is, or how hard you scrub, you'll still be dirty. You're still worthless,"**_ Mizuki chuckled darkly.

The blonde let his head fall as walked back into his room, tears staining his face. "I-I know." He walked over to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers before putting them on and walking over to his closet. Searching through the abundance of clothes before grabbing an orange sweater he received for Christmas.

A knock on the door woke Naruto from his small daydream. "Who is it?"

"It's me, little brother, un."

The blonde smiled and opened the door for the older brother to enter. The older had blonde hair to match Naruto's, only straight. Their eyes were a similar color, but only slightly lighter. "Dei-nii!" Naruto exclaimed, as he was glomped by his older brother.

"What's going on up there?!"

Both boys' eyes widened tremendously at the voice. "Nothing, mom!" After a continued silence they chuckled lightly and smiled at each other before Deidara's face became serious.

"Let me see," Deidara said.

"W-What?"

"Let me see," Deidara demanded with a dangerous glare.

Naruto then understood and removed his sweater and shirt. The older blonde looked over the scars on Naruto's chest and arms, a habit he gained from the eldest brother, Kurama. Deidara stared with blue hues at his brother, before noticing the tears that fell from the younger's eyes, sobs racking his frame. "I-I'm sorry." The older blonde gave an apologetic smile before squeezing Naruto in his arms. "I'm sorry, don't hate me. I'm sorry."

"Shh, its not your fault, little brother, un."

"They hate me."

"No they don't they just can't understand you, un."

"He's gone, because of me, and you know it," the younger replied.

Deidara sighed exasperatedly, "C'mon, you need to eat, you're getting a little thin, un." Naruto gave an apologetic smile. "Nope Nope Nope Nope, you're eating."

"Dei-nii-chan!"

Deidara glomped his adorable little brother to the floor, Naruto panicking slightly from the close contact, but a smirk in tact on his lips.

A redheaded teenager looked in the doorway with piercing green eyes. He glared at the two blondes that were now in the floor. His spiked hair similar to Naruto's in style. A long sleeve red shirt, a leather jacket around his shoulders, and dark jeans. "Naruto, you're eating," he said in a monotone voice.

"Kurama-nii, I'm not hungry," the youngest whined as a pout formed on feline face.

"You're eating, and I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes, so I suggest you both get ready. And fast."

"H-Hai, Kura-nii," they answered simultaneously.

Kurama Uzumaki was strict in a small scale. He was quite intimidating actually, like his posture, and his attitude. The redhead carries himself with pride and self-respect, something his younger siblings admired.

Naruto sighed, "Deidara."

The older blonde looked over to his younger brother, "Hm?"

"Put on some clothes."

"I can do that later, un!"

"Deidara," Naruto growled, his voice deeper, not his own, "get dressed."

"H-Hai."

With that, Deidara left the room, understanding his younger brother wanted some privacy. These were random occurrences with the younger, something that worried the entire family. Normally he was very social but as of late he'd been quite distant from their parents.

Deidara went into his own room down the hall. There he slipped on his own white shirt with his red jacket, and blue jeans on his legs. Afterwards, he put on a pair of sweats and tennis shoes before making his way down the stairs.

Kurama stood in the bathroom, with a toothbrush in his mouth and a hairbrush in his hand. With it, he went into Naruto's room with a clear objective.

Brush Naruto's hair.

With an evil glint and smirk he entered the little blonde's room. "Naru-chan, time to do your hair," the redhead cooed.

His smirk disappeared as he stared at the blonde that was huddled in the dark corner in his room. His face grew solemn. "Naruto," he mumbled. Kurama walked over to Naruto and crouched down before him, curiosity racking his mind and showing in his deep green eyes. "Naruto."

_**"He's calling you, worthless."**_

'I'm not worthless.'

_**"Really now?"**_ Mizuki chuckled, _**"last I checked, the kids at school called you the same thing."**_

'Shut up,' the blonde thought.

_**"You are nothing!'**_

'Shut up!'

"Naruto?"

_**"You are dirty!"**_

"Shut up!"

"Naruto!"

"What?!" he yelled.

Kurama grabbed the blonde by the arm and dragged him to the bed, before sitting down and resting Naruto's head in his lap. "Its time to brush your hair."

Naruto blinked, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a frown. "I don't like to brush my hair, Kyuu-chan."

Kurama glared at him with hard emerald eyes, "I don't care." Naruto sighed and let his eldest brother play in his hair, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Your hair, its in spikes, but it falls in layers."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's soft."

_"Your hair is so soft, Naru-koi."_

"Th-Thanks, Kyuu-nii," he stuttered, his body shivering in discomfort as he rose from his once comfortable spot on the bed.

"Naruto-!"

The blonde walked down the stairs, with every intention of running out of the house. What he had not planned on was bumping into his mother. She was shocked, but nonetheless she smiled at her youngest son, her floating in every possible direction. "Naru-chan?"

The blonde gulped in fear, "Y-Yes, mother?"

"You weren't trying to skip out on breakfast were you?"

"N-No, of course not, mother-dearest. I was actually going to the table, just now."

At that her bloody red hair fell at her hips and her fake smile turned into a real one. "Oh! Good, your sisters miss you! Uncle Jiraiya thought he would visit so he'll be here this afternoon. You will be a little later. Now come on, I fixed a full on breakfast for you guys."

The blonde sweat-dropped, "Y-Yes, mother," he replied. The two walked down the stairs, the mother giving a close eye on her blonde son, an evil eye. Naruto walked through the living room to enter the kitchen. There he spotted the two youngest children of the family. Twins in fact.

Akira and Akina.

Akira was had soft blonde color to her hair, her eyes a crystal blue like Deidara's. Her attitude was a shy one - willing to help anyone in need. She made good grades and often voted for important jobs in her class.

Akina was an entirely different story.

Akina's hair was a fiery red like her mother's and an attitude like Kyuubi's (Kurama). Her eyes held that same bored emerald green as her elder brother's did. She was often seen as the 'bad child' around school, but was actually relatively sweet, not that you should call her that to her face. Her grades were almost exactly the same as her elder sister. These two were complete opposites, but completely and utterly alike.

"N-Naruto-nii-chan?" Akira asked, surprise evident in her soft voice voice. "Will you be joining us?"

_**"They don't care about you."**_

The blonde hesitated. "Mm, why?"

"Because, its nice to know my youngest older brother is going to stop being an idiot," interjected Akina, her eyes set in their usual bored manner.

_**"She hates you."**_

"I was-!"

"Being an idiot, as I stated earlier," she smirked.

He blinked slowly, "Well then!" the blonde teenager exclaimed.

"Yeah, be offended."

_**"They don't want you here."**_

Naruto sat there glaring at his youngest sister as the Akira's eyes looked around anxiously. She sat in the chair silently, her foot tapping the floor. 'Great now she feels awkward.'

"Akira."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, appearing as though she frightened herself with her sudden outburst. Her cheeks were now a cherry red, in rivalry with her mother's hair. She looked away, embarrassed, "I'm s-sorry, big brother." Naruto looked at the young blonde of the family and smiled apologetically. He should have known this would upset the older of the twins. "I-I just hate it when you two fight the way you do. You haven't eaten with us in the longest time, big brother, and now we can't even have a decent breakfast-"

_'You see the thing about Akira was that-'_

"-and you've gotten terribly thin-"

_'-She is the one person-'_

"-And I don't want you to pass out at school-"

_'-That could guilt drip you-'_

"And, now I have to go the store this afternoon, and miss practice-"

_'-And con you out of your money-'_

"-and my student council meeting!"

_'-And not feel a thing.'_

Naruto sighed heavily in defeat. Akina watched with a smirk of amusement adorning her face. "It appears I've been conned again."

Akira's eyes blinked owlishly, innocently. 'I can't believe she's trying to play me!' the older blonde thought. "What ever do you mean, Naru-nii-chan?"

The blonde boy pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. "Here just take the-!"

"Thanks!" Akina exclaimed, a swallowing her orange juice and putting a piece of toast between her lips. The two sisters than ran out the house with their school belongings in hand, laughing mischievously.

Kushina, the mother walked into the kitchen, a confused look on we delicate face. "Where'd your sisters go?"

"They stole from me and left," he said in a monotone, deadpanned voice.

She gave a soft chuckle of amusement before putting on her own large purple trench coat. "Say, can you wake your father for me? I'm heading down to the restaurant early. I can't leave Teuchi and Ayame down there for too long fighting over a recipe."

"M'kay."

Naruto walked over to the door, his heart pounding the closer he got. Naruto and his father, had a sort of falling out. At some point his father started to care more about work and the twins. Being a middle child was not easy. His father was normally an easy person to get along with, but when being his kid, the one that looks almost exactly like him, people have expectations. He had expectations.

And the pressure was to much.

His father did not have much faith in him nowadays. He was just some tenant that he could get rid of when he comes of age. A wolf no longer part of the pack.

Abandonment or separation?

Both?

Naruto stood there with his hand raised, prepared to knock on the door, but not mentally, emotionally.

The the door opened before the blonde, a surprised and embarrassed look on his face. There in the doorway stood a tall man of 6'4" with blonde hair and cerulean eyes and high cheekbones. His build was strong and intimidating. He looked down at his son with a bored expression. "Naruto," he started, "what do you want?"

**_"Why are you alive?"_**

"I-I m-mom, she went on to the restaurant to meet up with Teuchi and Ayame to work on that new recipe," he said, biting his lips in nervousness.

"Oh? Well, shouldn't you be heading off to school?"

"Yes, we're actually going now," interjected a voice.

They both redirected the eyes as attention to the two oldest of the family. "Hm, alright then. You all have a good day."

"Hai!" The two yelled as they walked away.

Naruto looked up at his father, an innocent hope in his eyes. His almost cerulean eyes holding a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Naruto, you have to get going," his father replied.

_**"He doesn't love you."**_

Disappointed, Naruto turned away, "R-Right, bye, Tou-sama."

The younger blonde pulled on his trench coat and walked outside into the cold winter, tear stains down his face. He hastily wiped them away as he walked to the driver's seat. Kurama let down the window. "You riding with us?"

"Uh, no I'll walk today."

"You sure? it is awfully cold out," Deidara spoke up.

"Y-Yeah, I'll walk. I'll be fine."

The older two looked at each other with worried glances. They turned to him and nodded curtly. "Be safe."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Make sure you have your phone."

"Don't be late to school."

"Okay, moms!" the younger blonde exclaimed.

"Don't get sick, 'cause I'm not taking care of your ass," Kyuubi said, a smirk adorning his face.

Naruto gave a soft smile before they pulled out of the driveway into the purity of the snow. January was a mild month for Konohagakure, You could find little snow, but it still covered the tops of houses, and even frozen over some of the small ponds where you could find children playing on the surface. A small and almost pleasant town, nothing here, but prejudice, sorrow accompanied with sinister, painful smiles.

But then there was snow.

Something so simple so...pure and untainted.

_**"You must understand that even in all this white faith, you are soiled."**_

Naruto's smile faltered, but came back full-force, an oh-so-painful, false smile. He found it quite easy to pull off. The perfect mask, in which no one could see through. Sure, his family may know about his past, but not what he's doing now. They don't know him.

He could become quite the actor.

A nearby stream captured his eye. He saw it wasn't frozen over like the other bodies of water were. There seemed to be very little ice on the surface, and very few people nearby. They weren't any for at least a mile.

An outcast.

_**"You're better off dead."**_

He walked over the pond, and took off his shoes, coat and shirt. He exposed his feet to the water and a shiver ran up his spine as the goosebumps appeared on his lightly tanned skin. Naruto walked further into the river, the water coming up to his shins. The blonde sat down in the water, allowing the water to engulf his his body in submergence. He now lied back in a comfortable position, the freezing water not bothering the blonde.

_'I know.'_

His breathing was calm, small bubbles of oxygen rising to the surface and disappearing into the cold air of the early morning. Off in the distance, a raven-haired boy watched the blonde enter the water without hesitation. He ran over as fast as his small legs would take him. His onyx eyes peered through the water and looked at the blonde teen through the clear water.

"Damn it, Mister. I'll go get Sasu-nii," the boy said in a small, almost playful, voice.

With that the ebony-haired little boy ran from the street in which he came from to find his older brother. He ran as fast as his little pale legs would take him up the steep hill that led to the large brown house in which his family had recently moved into.

The house was big to say the least. It seemed to be cozy and warm from the burning of firewood. It was a somewhat traditional house in the middle of a small country town wasn't unusual, the parents were actually quite normal.

The kids, however, created an entirely new level of insanity.

Another story for another time, I suppose.

He looked around the house and found his mother left to work at her new job already, and his father left for his meeting at the Law Firm he owned. He ran up the steps, calling out his older brother's name. "Sasuke! Come quick! I need your help!"

An older boy emerged from his room immediately, fearing for his younger brother. He seemed to be an older version of the smaller boy, except his hair held a blue tint to them, his eyes a deep black, similar to coals. "Tobi! What's wrong?!"

"Outside! Mister's outside, in the water!"

'What the-?'

"C'mon we have to save him!"

The little boy now known as Tobi grabbed his older brother's hand before running down the steps, out of the house and into the cold winter. The two ran quickly through the snow, the elder boy nearly falling to his face. Finally, the two reached the pond in which the blonde lied in.

Sasuke looked into the water and saw the blonde boy. 'Crap! This idiot!' The older raven took his own shoes off before walking into the nearly frozen water. 'Oh my God (or Kami), this is cold!' He englufed his own head into the waterto find the blonde and pull him. Alas, he could not see with his onxy eyes burning from the cold. He submerged himself once again in the water, and grabbed the blonde by his arms before hoisting him up by his under arms. Sasuke gasped when his own head resurfaced from the water, trying I gather the strength to not only regulate his breathing, but to get both teens out the water and out of body bags.

He hoisted the smaller teenager onto the snow before pulling himself up and wrapping the smaller of the two in his coat. The raven lied his head on Naruto's chest, listening for a heartbeat or a breath from the blonde. He listened intently for a sign of life before hearing the faint beating of his heart. He put his hands over the boy's heart before blowing air into his lungs. He repeated the process before the blonde coughed the water out of his lungs. He wheezed heavily when his cerulean eyes opened to meet onyx before closing them again.

"Damn you," the older raven said as he grabbed the blonde's clothes and put them on his subconsciously shivering body. He put the blonde onto his back, and began to walk away.

"Sasu-nii-san, what do I-?"

"Go to school."

The younger boy froze momentarily before questioning, "But, what about you?"

"I'll take care of the dobe. Go to school, Tobi."

Hesitantly, the little raven left his older brother and ran to school.

Sasuke sighed heavily before readjusting Naruto on his back and walking up the steep hill to his house.

* * *

**Heyy! Back again! I might be posting a story called Sleepwalking soon! Stay tuned!**

**Review! Review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
